The Broken Order
by DaRealDeath1324
Summary: This about the Knights of the Nine and in current Skyrim they are trying to rebuild their order and bring it back it's strength. The Enemy in this would be the Thalmor and Empire for them.


During the great war the thalmor invaded Cyrodiil The Knight of The Nine went on to help defend the Empire attacked. Wen The White Concordant was signed The Blades were betrayed and the outlaw of Talos angered The Knights of The Nine. The Knights went on to defend The blades during the Battle of Skyhaven Temple helping defend Skyhaven Temple and help surviving Blades Members. Then the Battle of Red Diamond happened in which the knights Castle Red Diamond Castle was sacked and raided after the defense of Skyhaven Temple the Knights of The Nine quickly went on to pack everything to go on to Skyrim where a chapter of The Knights of The Nine was made after the The Knights of The Nine defeated Uriel The Unfeathered it was made by Sir brellin and sir Areldur from Skyrim. The Battle of Red Diamond castle mostly everything was moved throught the forests but there was still Members of The Knights of The Nine at Red Diamond castle that were immediately slaughtered and fought to the death the Knights of Nine closed the doors of their own castle with Thalmor insida and there own brothers and sisters inside. The Knights knew there was their own members in there they were saddened but they could not let the remaining artifacts and secrets in the hands of the Thalmor so they closed all the doors of the castle and set it a flame that was the story of Cyrodiils chapter. When the Survivors of Cyrodiils arrived at Skyrims chapter they told of what horrors has happened and how the Empire has betrayed them they also have told them how some of artifacts of The Holy Crusader were lost during the travel to Skyrim. Skyrims Chapter had no choice but to abandon their chapters castle as well so they went off to a ancient Nord ruin near by they took everything artifacts scrolls books armors weapons treasure and moved in there killing the draugr that layed rest there and fixing up the ancient nord ruin on the inside to make it more livable.

A year later the Civil War has started Knights of the Nine know the Empire would be distracted by this conflict. later years one the Knights of the Nine hearing of a new Dragonborn sent out a carrier to meet him. The Thalmor now getting paranoid of hearing scout reports of men and woman having white armor and red diamonds on their chests in the mountains. The Thalmor preparing for action knowing the Knights will sooner or later know of them holding the other remaing Knights of the Nine artifacts The Holy Crusaders Chest plate The Sword of the Crusader and the Greaves of the Crusader. A ex thalmor wizard went to the Knights of the Nine with information of the holy artifacts but showing no evidence of being a Thalmor agent they didn't believe him so he went on to Winterhold. The leader of Knights Redval angered and not knowing of this wizard yelled at his men.

Sir Captain Radvar: YOU FOOL DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!

Sir Knight Halvor: We messed up sorry.

Sir Knight Rem: He didn't have any evidence what else what we do?

Sir Captain Radvar: Well you could of showed me him and told me about him this is important information that we need!

2 days later

Sir Captain Radvar sleeping peacefully in his bed.

*door opens slowly*

Sir Knight Ramiel: CAPTAIN RADVAR! The Dragonborn has finally arrived after hearing of our message.

Sir Captain Radvar: AHH! you don't have to scream like that knock at my door and thank you for telling me Sir Ramiel I will get dressed.

10 minutes later

Sir Captain Radvar finally at the doors of the great hall of the Nord ruin.

*opens door with both hands*

Sir Captain Radvar: Ahhhh you must be the Dragonborn?

Beowolf: Yes I am and I have heard your calls what do you want from me?

Sir Captain Radvar: I have heard the stuff that you have done from reports your a really good at working on dangerous missions you're a reall warrior I wish to ask you to join us to rebuild are order as strong as before and help us get our artifacts from the Thalmor.

Beowolf: I have met a few groups such as like you I accept but I expect good pay security for my family if I am gonna against the Thalmor.

Sir Captain Radvar: Ahh yes you will have these demands I promise now it's time for planning.

Sir Captain Radvar : Your mission is to go into the College of Winterhold expect the heavy resistance there such as spies or Imperial soldiers I know you can handle yourself.

Sir Captain Radvar: I will give you 2 of my Knights Sir Rem and Sir Ramiel.

Beowolf: Okay I usually mostly do this stuff alone but I can work with your Knights if you want.

Sir Rem and Ramiel come through the doors.

Sir Rem: It's nice to meet you. She says in a shy and quite voice.

Sir Ramiel: *looks at Rem and slowly turns looking at the Dragon born* Ooookayyy? So Beowolf is it? Well it's nice to meet you I have learned about your skills and your actions you sound like a great person that I would gladly would fight with.

Beowolf: Thanks it's nice to meet you both we will head out soon to Winterhold tommorow drink as much of Mead and eat like you never have before your gonna be dealing with a lot of action and tough work.


End file.
